In The Deafening Silence
by Rain and Fire
Summary: Logan has since left the school for muntants due to a tradgedy that wreaked havok on his life. He is enjoying being alone when he finds someone very interesting… Who is she, and why is she here? Things change when he gets a phone call from an old friend.
1. Chapter 1

Story: In The Deafening Silence

Author: RainismyStrength

Rating: Somewhere in between PG-13 and M. Not really sure how far I will go with language or adult situations….

Summary: Logan has since left the school for muntants due to a tradgedy that wreaked havok on his life. He is enjoying being alone when he finds someone very interesting… Who is she, and why is she here? Things change when he gets a phone call from an old friend.

Read on, tell me what you think.

Chapter 1

"Can't see a damned thing," I muttered to myself. I crashed through another unseen pothole, causing my old Chevy truck to have a siezure. A rainy night outside Seattle. Just the kind of daybrightener I needed.

Not that I disliked rain. Christ, I lived a few miles west of the wettest city on the planet next to Atlantis. It's just that it's not usually this _violent_. Damn weather man said scatted showers.

I had felt the change in the weather. The admantium ached like a bitch when a low pressure system was on the way – always bad news. I just chose not to listen to it. The bar had become more rowdy as the evening wore on; I knew it wouldn't be long before a fight broke. It usually stared with some drunken lightweight summoning enough courage to make a smart remark in my direction. I only needed to wait for one to piss me off enough to wheel and smash him across the room. From then on, it didn't matter who was hitting who, as long as brawling was taking place. This is usually when I left, unless I found more fun. Although, most of them are too drunk to even pose as a challenge. Tonight's was one I tired of quickly and, as a result, I made an exit, not bothering to tip the tender.

Only now, I am left to curse and fight my way home throught the threatening rain. I humoured myself with the fact that I didn't usually go into town to drink, but tonight, for some reason, I needed more than a beer.

The rain cut visibility next to nothing, even with my eyesight. I didn't remember encountering this many holes from the town to my small, lonely bungalow.

Well…

Lonely is not the word. I am not lonely.

Secluded.

It was secluded and quiet – all I ask for. Away from people.

Away from life.

It seemed as if the road, and everything around it were being washed away. The features of the trees were always undefined, and the edge of the road no longer existed. It was by pure chance -or luck- that a lightning flash illuminated the darkness at the time it did. Up ahead, in that brief instant, I spotted an animal. My heart rate rose as I realized it was deer-like and, like all deer do, it was not moving from the center of the road.

Jesus.

I was pushing fifty.

I hit the brake hard, and the back half of my chevy fish-tailed to the right. I could no longer see the animal.

As my truck came to a shuddering stop, I searched for the danger. The rain did not seem so resistant now that I was stationary, but I still could not spot the animal I had seen seconds before.

"Dammit." I opened my door, and walked to the front, prepared to drag an unconcious carcass off the road.

As I rounded the front of my vehicle, I noticed a girl – or a woman, I couldn't tell – was sprawled on the pavement. I took in the sight of her, my mind attepting to decipherwhat just took place.

I turned towards the forest. Maybe I missed it. Maybe it ran off in the dark.

I could _smell_ deer. Deer and oil. Don't know how the hell oil was in the picture, but there it was, strong and pungent in the air. How could an animal like that disappear?

I looked back down at the stranger. She was now picking herself up off the ground.

"Kid, are you alright?" I thought maybe I should ask about her safety.

"Do you not watch where the hell you are driving?" Her tone was gruff, causing my sudden niceness to dissapate with the falling water.

"Have you looked at the sky?" I watched her hardened face as I spoke. "In case you hadn't checked, we lagged on our sacrifices to the rain god this month, so he decided to drown us!" I shouted over the storm.

"And where the hell did you come from? You just appeared in the street!" This, she did not answer. As we stood there in the storm I breifly glanced up in the direction of the sky, cursing the pelting raindrops, contemplating my situation. We faced each other for several more seconds.

What the hell.

"Come on."

I turned, and ripped my car door open. No sense in having a conversation in the rain.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, the chapters will start gaining length, I promise. I appreciate the reviews, thank you much for your input. :)

Chapter 2

I had always been known for my excellent conversational skills. The remainder of the ride to my place was silent. Probably better that way, as I was still having vision problems, and needed no distractions.

By the time we arrived, my silent passenger had changed positions in her seat three or four times.

"You can come in if you want," I stated awkwardly when I cut the engine. I opened the car door to the downpour once more. As I made my way to the front of my house, I thought of how alike this was to my situation with Marie.

_Marie._

The name brought pain.

I came out here to avoid exactly that kind of pain. I lived how I wanted, and did what I wanted. If that wasn't a cure to feeling like shit, I don't know what is. I no longer harbour pain.

When I was inside, I veered off to the right, into the laundry room. I heard the door shut as I fished around in the dryer. I one-handedly tossed a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt at my guest. She looked at the items in her hands, confused.

"You want me to wear _your_ clothes?" She asked flatly.

I was already heading for the kitchen.

"Not only _my_ clothes, but clothes fresh from the _dryer_. Treasure that, kid, most wouldn't get clean ones." I smirked, my back to her, as I opened the fridge.

When I heard no answer, I turned back in her direction, my beer in hand. She was examining the pants.

"I can take them back, if you prefer your wet ones." Her only reply was a disgusted look. I turned to my left and pointed to the bathroom. "Building facilities." She marched in the direction of my gesture and I caught the sound of the lock following the slam of the door.

I set my beverage on the table, headed back to the laundry room, and proceeded to strip out of my own wet clothes, my mind wandering.

_Dammit. _It was almost _exactly_ Marie when I first met her. Just as cautious, just as cold. But yet there was something very different about her. What am I running, a childcare center? There must be a flashing sign on my head that says, "Come bother me, I take care of teenagers!"

I shrugged off the thoughts with my clothes, throwing them to the floor.

I sat heavily on one of the couches, and flipped through the endless shit that was on the television. Nothing good on this late. Ever. We all knew the weather, I wasn't in the mood for porn, and soap operas made me want to heave the set across the room.

I growled in frustration as I shut it off, chucked the remote at the light switch, and sat enveloped in the darkness I had created.

One hell of a night. Went to town for some vodka, nearly hit a deer on the way home, which turned out to be a girl, so I bring her home and give her clothes. The bathroom door opened, and I heard her step out into the living room. I watched as she made her way in the shadows and found the couch opposite mine. After she sat down, I spoke.

"I'm right here,"

"I know."

Just thought I would let her know. Didn't want to scare her, in case I decided to move anytime soon.

"What do I call you?" I clumsily asked, after several empty moments.

"Adrianne." This was followed my more swallows of my beer before I replied.

"Logan."

More emptiness.

"What were you doing outside in the rain?" This, I actually wanted to know. Unless things changed, I assumed that during a storm people normally stayed inside.

"Running." The word was so irritatingly simple.

"From what?" She took her time with her response.

"Just running."

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen." She looked at least twenty, when I had seen her in the light. At least she was legal. The silence continued until my beer was gone. At this point, I pulled a blanket from behind me on the back of my couch and tossed it at her.

"There is nothing valuable to steal, except maybe the TV, unless you really want the dead plant in the corner. This is assuming you'll make it out of the house without being heard. Help yourself to any other blankets you can find." I said this on the way to my room upstairs, leaving her to tackle the darkness alone.

Well...

Review if you like. But **_I_** would like it if you did...

I'll update a shitload tomorrow. At least, I'll try. Thanks for reading, 3 will be longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

I awoke the next morning in a pool of my own drool. I let a low growl escape me as I realized I had passed out last night on the disheveled sheets.

My body ached. My metal bones creaked as I changed positions, moving to catch a glance at my clock.

One thirty in the afternoon.

Shit.

So much for my intimidating speech last night. _Assuming you make it out without being heard_.

As I swung my legs over the side of the bed, the amount of bottles on the floor startled me. A bit much, even for me. I didn't remember drinking that much. Although, my drinking patterns had widely fluctuated in the last few years. No wonder I slept like I was dead.

I stumbled into the shower, letting the cold spray wash over me and shock my nerves awake. It was at this moment that the pressure in my head became evident. I silently hoped my hangover would not last long. Punching the shower tiles, I cursed my drunkenness. I leaned on the dented wall, watching my split knuckles scab, and then heal over. I stayed like that for a long time. At least until I head the faint noise of my front door.

My eyes flew open, and I hurdled out of the shower, grabbing a towel on the way out of my room. I wrapped it about my waist as I reached the stairs. I frantically searched for what was no longer in my house.

"Adrianne?" I listened, but nothing met my ears. Just the sound of the soles of feet on the driveway. I shook my head. She wanted to leave, she could leave; I didn't care. Probably better off without a kid to annoy me.

It was hours later in the day – when I was dressed – that I routinely stretched across the couch with a drink in front of the TV. A feeble attempt to distract my wandering mind. But throughout the hockey game I was cursing at, my gaze drifted to her shoes.

Yes.

Her shoes.

She had left them. Purposely or unintentionally, I didn't know. I had set them on my coffee table. Black with white laces… interesting shoes. I snorted under my breath, and blindly flipped the channel as I took another drink of my beer.

_Environmentalists discovered a deer covered in oil next to the river at 9:00 this morning._

I coughed as I sprayed my alcohol. Damn animal! What the fuck was it doing by the river?

_After examining the deer, experts Say it died before the storm having drunk oil-infested water the night before._

And what the fuck was a dead deer doing running in front of people's trucks? I cussed at the TV, and rose to go smoke on the back porch. The guy I was renting from didn't want me to smoke inside. He said he'd throw me out if he smelled it on one of his rare visits when he dragged his happy-ass self down to see how I was treating the place.

The cigar did little good. The intoxicating fumes lost their normal effects as I pondered my unusual behavior.

I hated being in reflective moods.

I hated thinking about my life.

Every time at the end of every philosophical session, I came to the same conclusion. I was a monster. Someone on which time could not be wasted. Every time I sank into the artificial belief that I had a life, the people within it would come to their senses, and remember that I was immortal…

And they were not.

In order to save themselves from a bad outcome, they gradually distance themselves from me until I figured it out. Which always took longer than it should. I was tormented, forever cursed to a life of seclusion. A scientist once predicted I would go mad, and end up as a danger to the world.

Disgusted, I threw my cigarette on the floor of the porch. I ground it into the precious artificial wood, not caring about anything anymore. I stormed inside, searching for another drink.


End file.
